Lethal
by Perf.Patricia
Summary: Tomione non-magic AU Tom and Hermione are college students and they are together. One morning Hermione is attacked. This tale is the sequence of events that followed.
1. Chapter 1

When Tom got the call at the end of his 'Advanced Organic Chemistry' lecture he saw red. Hermione was in the emergency room because she had been attacked early in the morning. He looked at the time and thought of how not long ago he had said goodbye to her with a promise to meet up later for lunch. He immediately began to jog out of the university building and made his way to his car. _How the fuck did the time fly by so fucking fast. Why didn't I call her? What the fuck I wrong with me? What if-_ Before he was able to drown himself in his thoughts a flash of pale blond hair stopped him.

"Tom, what happened." Both of his arms had found their way to Toms shoulders, that's when Tom noticed he had been shaking. Abraxas eyes were alert and Tom knew he must have the look of a wild man by the way Abraxas was acting.

"Hermione, she's in the emergency room." He swallowed, the words were hard to get out but the truth, the truth was even more atrocious. "Someone attacked her, Abraxas. I wasn't there to . . . I promised to keep her safe. How could this-" Tom bent over and gasped for air, moaning as a wounded animal. If the words where finally seeping into him, _Hermione is lying in the hospital in pain._

Tom was devolving before Abraxas' eyes and he knew if he didn't get Tom out of the public's eye they would attack him like yearlong hungered animals. Abraxas steered Tom towards his car. Once they were both inside Abraxas made his way towards the nearest hospital. The car ride was completely silent and that unnerved Abraxas. By the time they reached the hospital Tom looked completely different, all had drained from his face and the look in his eyes could kill. Tom made quick work to find Hermione and soon enough both him and Abraxas were standing in front of her room.

When Tom saw Hermione, lying in the hospital bed all life seemed to be drained from her, he was livid. _His girl was in pain_. His. Girl.

"Who would do this to her?" A stupid question they were both wondering and still they both seemed to know the answer.

"Bellatrix," they both said at the same time. "I'll kill her Tom, if she did this to Hermione, I'll kill her." Abraxas said as he took in the condition that Hermione was in.

"Oh, I'm sorry but only family is allowed in," a bland nurse said as she walked into check in on Hermione. "We are her family," Abraxas said as he began to walk out of the room, "I'm going to give her parents a call." He said nodding at Tom.

"Don't worry them Abraxas, I will take care of everything."

"Well, if you are going to be the one to look after Miss Granger then I must tell you." The nurse began to say, making sure only Tom was the only one within earshot.

"What she's gone through … if she makes it though, it won't be easy. I'm terribly sorry to have to ask you this honey, but it gonna be a lot to deal with. What she's going though, the hell she will endure after, are you sure you can be there for her? Because if you can't assure me that you won't leave this poor girl, then there's no point in you staying." She said picking up Hermione's chart and checking on her vitals.

"I won't give up on her, and I will most certainly never leave her." Tom said with the upmost compassion and honesty. The way he said it made the woman believe him, too. Without hesitation Tom was ready to give up his life if it meant having Hermione back. "Now will you please tell me what's happened to her?" There was a look in his eyes that was so raw and vulnerable that the nurse had to look away, _how do you tell someone their loved one has been violated in the worst of all ways?_

"She was beaten… and stabbed multiple times…" The nurse cringe when she looked back to Hermione's medical chart. "She's just now gotten out of surgery but I'm afraid she will need to go back in an hour or two to repair some injured organs." She continued but refused to look Tom in the eyes. There was something, something worse that she wasn't telling him.

"What else is there? What haven't you told me?" He began to probe, but still the woman would not speak. "She is the person I love, the only person I've ever loved in my entire life. And she is lying unconscious in this hospital because I want there to protect her, now you aren't telling me something. I need to know that she will be okay and that I can prevent this from happening ever again. For me to be able to do that you need to tell the entire truth." Still the woman would not budge. "Please, I just need to kn-"

"We also found vaginal tearing, it was severally extensive and we can only assume that she suffered a great deal of pain. Judging by the chemicals that were in her blood stream when she came in she was most likely drugged before the attack took place. This all correlates with a sexual assault." The room was silent, pain staking soundless, all that could be heard was the noise that came from every machine that was helping Hermione stay alive.

A pained look came over Tom's face, _how could something so vile happen to such a beautiful being? How will she react when she comes to? Will she blame herself? Or will she hate me? For how long will she hate me? What can I do to help her? How do I make sure that she knows this doesn't affect her worth or her beauty? How do I help her with this?_

Before Tom was able to respond to the nurse, a loud noise started to ring from one of the machines that was connected to Hermione. People ran into her room in a matter of seconds and in a heartbeat Hermione was being moved. All he managed to get was that something had gone wrong so they were taking her back into surgery sooner than expected. "It should only be a few hours, honey." The nurse told him as she left.

* * *

Lestrange, it was both of them, _fucking both of them._ They attacked her. They got to her when she was defenseless. They decided to strike when I wasn't around. Everything was premeditated. Every last detail was perfected. And so of course I knew, it wasn't their plan. It wasn't for their reasons it was all for Bellatrix. She hated Hermione from the moment she started school with us. Since she started school with us Bellatrix has been after Hermione. Every day it would be some different scheme to get people to hate the new girl. Eventually when none of Bellatrix's plans played out accordingly he hatred escalated. Instead of attempting to ruin Hermione's reputation, she was out for blood. Bellatrix began to push Hermione around, but she didn't get far. The only incident there was, was a vicious example of Bellatrix's misdirected hate, Bellatrix pushed an unsuspecting Hermione out of the third story window in the library. Hermione, a girl everyone loved, did not simply fall out a third story window. Everyone knew that Bellatrix was the one responsible, it was clearly visible in the way she would walk down the hall. During Hermione's stay in the hospital wing of the school Bellatrix began to exert her old personality. This was a side of her that Tom was never really fond of. He didn't pay the encounter any mind until Hermione recovered and was allowed to leave the hospital wing.

It was very subtle revenge plan. It began with Bellatrix being iced out of every social club and outing. Before long it was only Bellatrix and her boyfriend. Then she began to receive anonymous messages, someone chose not to physically harm Bellatrix but to manipulate her mind. Tom was loving every minute of it, his first guess was one of her cousins, Abraxas, Regulus, or even Sirius. Then animal carcasses began to appear in Bellatrix's room until one day she walked in on a dying crow, she watched as the life drained from its body. The interesting thing about all the "attacks" on Bellatrix was that there was never any proof of them. Eventually Bellatrix became so paranoid that she sought out Hermione in the library, a quiet place of sanction, and confronted her on the mysterious occurrences. Hermione simply smiled at Bellatrix and said, "I'm the storm you were never prepared for, _sunshine_." With that Hermione made her way towards the library exit, looking back towards Bellatrix. Smirking, seemingly satisfied with the petrified Bellatrix, "If this mysterious person continues to persecute you, Bella, don't hesitate to reach out to me." She walked out with a brutal look in her eyes and after that no one dared get in her way.

Before anyone became the wiser Bellatrix had been expelled from the prestigious school for substance abuse. There are only so many times a professor is willing to write off the "usual" misbehavior. It wasn't a problem in Tom's eyes, not at all. A smart girl getting rid of the slag who's only ambition was to gain more attention. _Someone had to put Bellatrix in her place._ That was the moment Tom began to take notice for the girl with frizzy, wild hair in the year below him. _She was fucking lethal._ Tom became attracted to Hermione because of her personality, she was vicious as was her mind. That was the underlining factor that really got Tom. She was absolutely brilliant. She was the top of her class. What Tom would give to have her in his year, _some competition would be nice_.

* * *

 _Hermione came out of the surgery seven hours after Tom had arrived at the hospital._

 _Hermione didn't wake up until two days after she got out of her last surgery._

 _Hermione didn't say anything for five days, after her attack._

 _Hermione was in the hospital for 10 days, recovering from her attack._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hermione's stay at the hospital**_

* * *

"Your parents called they wanted to see how you were doing." Tom said, sitting next to Hermione's bed. Abraxas walked in before tom could get anything out of Hermione.

"Hey Hermione," Abraxas said, placing a stack of books and a box of her favorite chocolates. Walking towards Hermione in bed, with an enormous smile, "how is my favorite girl doing?"

"She isn't speaking Abraxas" Tom said with a scowl on his face, as he moved towards the goodies that Abraxas brought for Hermione. "I can't believe you got her chocolate frogs, I know they are her favorite, but really Abraxas now more than ever she need notorious foods." He said taking the box of chocolates in his hand and he began to eat them.

Quickly Abraxas snatched the box from Tom's greedy paws, "Yeah right, you just want the sweets all to yourself." As he too pursued to eat the rest of Hermione's sweets. "I'm happy that I get to catch you up. Ironically you did miss a few things. Let's see… two teachers dropped you from their classes, you are on the verge of failing another three classes, Dumbledore die, and the library burnt dow-"instantly Hermione gripped Abraxas' arm in a death grip. "Tom" Abraxas yelped as her grip, but the only response that he got was a hardy laugh out of Tom. "I'm only joking Hermione." That effectively persuaded her to release his arm, only to have Abraxas move out of her reach as he began to cradle his red arm to his chest.

"Woman, you nearly snapped my arm in two." He walked back towards Hermione's bed, and as he slowly sat on the side of her bed he began again, "Tom, did nearly killed Rodolphus." Hermione's eyes light up at the mention of harm coming to one of the Lestrange brothers. "You should have been there, I nearly saw the light leave Rodolphus eyes."

Gracefully Tom shoved Abraxas of the bed and replaced him next to Hermione. "All lies, it was actually Rabastan and there was never any light in his. But I made him hurt, Hermione, and its only just begun for them." His arm found its way around Hermione's small figure, she flinched at his touch but Tom though nothing of it because almost immediately the small puff ball of wild hair began to melt into his embrace. "Don't you worry your pretty little head darling, they will all suffer a fate worse than death." With that Hermione buried her face into Tom's chest falling sound asleep. It was the first time she was able to do so without any medication to subdue her. The fist, and only night she didn't wake from a nightmare.

* * *

 _ **Hermione went back to school immediately**_

"You haven't even completely healed yet Hermione." Tom began as he followed Hermione through their apartment.

"'I haven't completely healed yet'." She said mocking the boy. "I've already missed enough school, I'm not about to-"She didn't stop walking, grabbing things here and there as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"I talked with all your professors, its fine-" he followed her into the kitchen, somehow managing to grab the notes her professors had sent back to her, "See they all just want you to get better." Handing her the notes.

"I don't need any more time off Tom! If I have to stay in the apartment for another day I will go crazy."

"The doctors said-" He walked towards her, almost cornering her.

"The doctor said I could go back to school whenever I felt ready to Tom, and I've been ready you just don't want to let me out of this place. I'm like your prisoner." She walked away from Tom, straight past their living room. His hands moved to his hair pulling as he said. "A prisoner, _fucking Christ_ , I'm just trying to hel-"

"I'm not helpless, I can do things on my own." She was starting to act like a child having a tantrum, stomping her foot, and walking away.

"I know that, but you don't have to because I'm here, and I'm never going to leave you." Once again Tom made his way towards the girl with a feral look in her eyes.

"Maybe you should ..." Once Tom realized where the conversation was going he made a move to grab her. A failed attempt as she avoided his advances. "No Tom, maybe you should leave because I'm nothing but fucking disaster-"

"Hermione, stop." He had finally made his way toward the girl taking her in his arm. Taking her face in his hands he tilted her head so she would look at him. "You are perfect." Shaking her head, she broke eye contact swiftly, looking at anything but the boy in front of her. "I'm damaged goods, and who knows wh-" She couldn't continue because Tom took hold of her once more. "Shut your mouth Hermione, you are p-"

Swiftly Hermione untangled herself from Toms embrace and faced him. "No let's get it all out now, I hear your friends say it all the time. 'Oh Tom you can do so much better' 'She's not even that pretty' and let's not forget 'she was raped, I don't know how you do it'. It's like I'm some stray that you've taken in. 'Bless Saint Thomas for taking pity on the poor girl'"

"Hermione, they are just morons. I don't listen to them half of the time I don't know why you do? Where are you going? Hermione! Hey Hermio-" Alarm raised though him as he saw her making her way towards the door, _a quick escape from me_.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere you can't follow Tom." She said shutting the restroom door. Relief flooded her as she was finally alone. With her back towards the door Hermione slid down and finally the tears began.

When Tom woke up the next morning he was alone. Hermione's side of the bed was empty and cold. Panicked, Tom raised though their apartment and finally settled down when he found a note on the fridge _Went to school early see you at lunch. Love Hermione._ Tom let out a breath and he hurried to get ready to go to class.

The only problem was that when Tom left for school he felt something had changed, something that would ensure things would never be the same again.

* * *

 _ **Hermione moved out 29 days after the attack**_

"I'm done Tom. I can't keep doing this." She was pacing back and forth, stopping every few paces to look out the window of their room.

"What can't you keep doing?" He narrowed his eyes towards her, confusion and annoyance spreading though him.

"This, you don't treat me like a person anymore, I'm this broken doll. Or something." She said refusing to look at him only starring out their window.

"What does that even mean?" His nostrils flared he was no longer confused he was alert and irritated.

"You don't even know you're doing it. You have this look in your eyes when you look at me it's like you want to leave but you can't because you pity me. And I'm fucking fed up with it. So, I'll make it easy for you and I'll leave." She was not joking. She had made her mind up, she was done with all the whispering behind her back. No more snide comments about how Tom was worth so much more because she was better than that. Tom was amazing sure but she wasn't a piece of coal either. She would make people see that her attack hasn't hindered her abilities.

"You can't leave, where will you go?" He began to reason with her.

She began her pacing again, with both hands on her hips she looked more determined than ever. "I can figure it out, I'm a capable woman."

He attempted to persuade with the woman before him to stay. "That's not the point. The point is that the last time you were off on your own-" At his words she stopped, instantly he began to regret the entire argument. His words were thoughtless and irrelevant to his argument, so why had he chosen to speak?

"What Tom? Tell me what happened?" The look she gave him was cold. It was as if she were daring him to complete his train of though. She was practically creaming at him with her eyes, _tell me about how I was beaten and raped, tell me about my attack._

"You were attacked." There was nothing more for him to say, and to stay silent was to assume defeat.

"No Tom. I was nearly beaten to death and sexually assaulted." Tom visibly cringed as she spoke those words. It was as if he were deluding himself, if it's not said out loud then it didn't happen. "Multiple times, by some of you 'closest friends'. So, I think that maybe taking a break from you and me might do us good. I'm going to go stay with Ron & Harry fo-"

"Like hell you are. I promised I would be there for you, to help you and you have to be around for me to be able to do that."

"That's what your worried about." Amazed that that was the only thing concerning Tom, Hermione grabbed one of her bags and she began to fill it for an overnight stay at a friend's house. "Forget the promise Tom. It's not your baggage to deal with, not anymore."

"You're not really leaving me, right?" For the second time in his life he felt fear. Fear that he was going to lose the woman he loved. The only person he had ever come to love.

She set her bad down, as she began to speak in defeat. "I'm so tired of the fighting, and you not being able to understand Tom. I can't be here. This isn't just about being with you Tom. I just cannot stand to be in this place." She motioned at the apartment, the pace where she was attacked.

"Hermione, I know that you are feeling helpless right now but don't give up-" Tom made another attempt to reason with Hermione, still not understanding were she was coming from.

"It's not about getting thought this Tom," She motioned at both of them. "It's not just about you and me. For fucks sake, I can't live in the apartment." She began letting a small whine escape her. "I barely make it out of the living room without having a panic attack. I am not the same person, and you loving me and supporting me and being there for me isn't going to change me back." At this point tear had begun to spill down her face and Tom's heart began to break.

"I'm not trying to-"

"Yes, you are you just don't notice it. Tom, I can't stay in this relationship because it isn't a relationship anymore. It's you holding up your promise to protect me, it's you trying to fix me, it's not about you and me anymore." More tears began to spill as she realized that this might be the end for them.

"I can see where you are coming from Hermione, but it's simply not true. I love you. I loved you before and I love you now. You may have changed but my feelings for you haven't."

"Well maybe mine have." Like a beautiful broken boy, he began to ask her, "you don't-" He couldn't bear the thought of not knowing, the thought that she didn't love him. They were meant to be him and her, predestined he would say because they found each other even in the most unlikely situation.

"I don't think I can love anyone if I don't love myself. I need to learn how to love myself again Tom. I just need to be alone for a while." Finally, he understood, she needed to heal herself and she couldn't do that here with him. For some odd reason a calm settled over him and he finally knew what to say, how to react to what his girl was going though.

"Darling look at me, I loved you the moment you spilled your stemming hot cup of black coffee with two creams and one sugar on my crotch. All because I said Spew and not S.P.E.W. I loved you when you slapped Abraxas' younger brother for looking at your cat funny. And I will still love you after we have grown old together and when your devilish looks have left you. I am going to love you from here, but I swear on circle if you don't come back to me I will raise hell and high water to get you back. I love you, now go do what you have to do but come back to me- you, the one and only love of my life." He had pulled her close and held her in a tight embrace for some time finally letting go when her tears soaked straight though his shirt. With a kiss to her forehead he let her go. In tears, she left. In tears he remained for the rest of the hour.

* * *

Tom called harry to make sure she had gotten there safe, to his surprise the boy didn't answer him with a snarky remark but with compassion, "She made it here safe… Listen Tom I know this must be hard for you" Tom snorted at that, "but it was mighty big of you to let her go without making a fuss."

"Um… Harry just look out for her while we are apart, yeah."

"Not a problem Tom."

"Thanks for doing this for her." That was all he managed to say before he hung up the phone. His heart was yearning for Hermione but he knew that she had to figure somethings out on her own.

* * *

 _She is beauty._

 _She is grace._

 _She will punch you in the face._


End file.
